Baiser
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Où il est question d’un baiser, de Byakuya et de Ichigo.


_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Bleach.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ General, Nawak.  
_Pairing :_ Ichi/Bya

_Note :_ Je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai bien fait d'écrire « ça » mais maintenant c'est fait alors j'espère que vous aimerez.

…

_Résumé :_ Où il est question d'un baiser, de Byakuya et de Ichigo.

…

…

- Kurosaki ! Reviens ici tout de suite.

Ichigo fit une grimace et accéléra le pas. Il manqua de rentrer dans un domestique à un tournant mais n'y fit pas attention. Il pourrait aller s'excuser plus tard. Par contre, si Byakuya l'attrapait maintenant il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Okay, c'était marrant de voir l'homme perdre son contrôle.

Okay, c'était agréable de voir ses joues se colorer de rose.

Okay, c'était agréable de l'embrasser mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça devant l'ensemble des hauts gradés du Gotei 13 ?

Byakuya était passé du rouge au blanc puis au pourpre si vite que Ichigo avait cru un instant qu'il allait faire un malaise. Puis il avait inspiré profondément, deux fois, avant de tirer son Zampakuto de son fourreau.

C'est à ce moment précis, quand il avait croisé le regard de son amant que Ichigo s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il fuit.

Oui, il était courageux.

Oui, il avait vaincu Aizen.

Oui, il était l'un des shinigamis les plus puissants de son époque mais Kuchiki Byakuya en colère était quelque chose de terrifiant. Bien plus qu'une horde de hollows en furie.

…

Ichigo ouvrit la porte à sa gauche et soupira. Il avait réussi à semer Byakuya. Le problème c'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il pouvait bien être. Il avait simplement foncé tête baissée sans regarder où il allait.

Un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention. Il allait se retourner pour s'excuser de l'intrusion quand il se retrouva plaqué à la porte. Il sentit son « agresseur » tourner la clé dans la serrure deux fois avant de faire un pas en arrière.

A cet instant, Ichigo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir croiser Zaraki pendant sa fuite. Comme ça, il n'aurait jamais foncé dans la gueule du loup.

Parce qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître le parfum de l'homme dans son dos. Ce mélange de thé vert et de fleurs de cerisier.

- Retourne toi, Kurosaki.

Le dos d'Ichigo se raidit brusquement. La voix était glaciale. Il pivota lentement comme si retardé le moment de faire face à Byakuya allait minimiser les risques. Quand il lui fit enfin face, il leva un main pour se frotter la nuque, mal à l'aise.

- Ecoutes, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire et tu as raison. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça mais comprends moi. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'était pas vu et tu étais vraiment très désirable… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et je ne regrette rien. ajouta Ichigo après une seconde de silence.

- Tu sais que ta dernière phrase ne jour pas en ta faveur ? demanda Byakuya les yeux plissés.

- J'imagine.

Il réprima un petit sourire amusé. Il avait dans l'idée que ça ne jouerait pas en sa faveur non plus. Il vit Byakuya se masser les tempes et s'appuyer contre son bureau.

- Est-ce que tu te comprends dans quelle position tu m'as mis ?

- Oh, s'il te plaît… répliqua Ichigo. Je suis aussi Capitaine et ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je t'ai embrassé. Je ne t'ai pas pris au milieu du conseil non plus.

- Kurosaki... gronda Byakuya.

- On peut pas revenir en arrière, Byakuya, alors est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire moins la gueule et m'embrasser plus ?

Ichigo fit un pas en avant mais se stoppa. Il valait peut-être mieux laisser Byakuya faire. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui ait pardonné…

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel à l'hésitation du roux. Ichigo était un concentré de contradictions mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il se releva donc de son bureau et parcouru la distance qui les séparaient.

- Tu me le paieras. Ajouta Byakuya avant de laisser Ichigo l'embrasser.

Oh, oui ! Il allait payer mais pas tout de suite… pour l'instant il avait plus important à penser que sa vengeance.

…

Byakuya eut du mal à réprimer le sourire qui voulait s'inscrire sur son visage. Ça n'aurait pas collé avec sa réputation… d'un autre coté, il avait hâte de voir la réaction d'Ichigo quand il se verrait dans une glace. Il avait dans l'idée que sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, assortie à celle de Yachiru-san, ne lui plairait que moyennement.

Le hurlement qui retentit dans tout le Gotei 13 à ce moment lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Les shinigamis et les domestiques qui croisèrent Kuchiki Byakuya à cet instant eurent le choc de leur vie : l'homme affichait un sourire qui n'aurait pas dépareillé sur le visage d'Ichimaru.

…

…

_The End_ (et c'est pas plus mal…) =P


End file.
